


This Little Piggy

by AutumnDreams



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/M, Family, Feet, Gen, Other, Series challenge, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnDreams/pseuds/AutumnDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lifts his head from the blanket covered sand, leveraging himself on his elbows to meet the bright eyes of his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Piggy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosetintedblindspot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintedblindspot/gifts).



> AN: I tried to keep this at 100 words to make it officially a drabble but I went over by a few; 26 to be exact. This is in response to my challenge over at 'Archive of Our Own' to create a story involving Harry's feet. I went for a softer, AU bit in this one. Hope you enjoy, and if you have a moment, I'd love a review. Oh - and I know that it switches tenses, that was intentional.

He lifts his head from the blanket covered sand, leveraging himself on his elbows to meet the bright eyes of his wife.

It had been the gentle pulling that first roused Harry from the depths of his afternoon nap.  The warmth of fingers wiggling toes to and fro.  As he slipped back to reality, he heard the soft lull of his wife's voice, speaking lowly with each wiggle. 

That had assured him nothing sinister was afoot.

Forehead crinkling in confusion, he opened his eyes, blinking at the bright, white light of mid-afternoon sun that attacked him.

Which is how he has found himself starring down the blanket to his wife, holding their eleven month old son on her lap, playing 'this little piggy' with his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend who encourages me to write, even when I'm feeling blue.


End file.
